


Sort of Like Shark Week, But Not Really

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve in his natural habitat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of Like Shark Week, But Not Really

Danny swims with steady, even strokes as he moves through the water. He's an okay swimmer, but not a great one. Not like Steve, who is well ahead of him, cutting through the water with barely a splash. Steve's at home in the aquatic environment. Unlike Danny, who hates having water in his face and in his ears and then he screws up his strokes and gets water right up his nose.

Cursing, Danny sputters to a halt, treading water as he snorts and coughs. His nose burns and he has to blink water out of his eyes and honestly, he's not quite sure this is worth the aggravation but he's determined to get a taste of Steve in all his natural habitats. At least this isn't quite as bad as hiking up a mountain. He's not exhausted and sweaty and getting bitten by those awful flies but if he gets bit by a shark out here he's not going to be happy, no, not one bit.

So far Danny has discovered that Hiking Steve tastes like bug spray and sweat, and smells pretty stinky until you get him under a waterfall. Car Mechanic Steve tastes of beer and grease and is much easier to observe, there's no hiking involved and, it turns out, the hood of a Mercury Marquis is an excellent surface for making out. Plus there's always beer to drink afterward and a smile to bite back as Steve diligently polishes the sweaty smudges off the car.

There's also Bedroom Steve, who tastes of soft whimpers and desperate touches and that's the kind of exertion Danny can get behind, the kind that leads to tangled-up naps and maybe a lazy shower and more whimpering and hell yeah, he likes Bedroom Steve very, very much.

Danny's arms grow tired as he watches Steve circle back toward him so he stretches out and floats on his back for a moment, staring up at the sky and thinking about the way Steve's muscles tremble when he noses at Steve's stomach, and how Steve is just a bit ticklish along the side of his ribs and the way Steve nuzzles into his chest right before he dozes off, disarmingly sweet.

Water splashes up over Danny's face and Danny snorts, startled out of his reverie. He's never going to be as at home as Steve is in the water. He straightens and sinks back down, letting the water close over his head as his toes touch the sand.

Something solid bumps against his leg and Danny pushes back up to the surface.

"If that is a shark touching my ankle, I'm never, ever going to forgive you, Steven," Danny shouts across the water. He kicks away from where he was floating, toward Steve.

"Danny, it was probably just a fish," Steve says, coming to a stop just a few feet away. He pushes his hair back from his forehead and blinks water from his eyes and he's not even breathing heavy, the bastard. "This is where they're found, out in the ocean, swimming around."

"Oh, just a fish, he says," Danny scoffs. "Fish have teeth, do they not?"

He's treading water and he's pretty sure something just brushed against his leg again and maybe it was seaweed and maybe it wasn't and that's what he hates about the sea--anything could be swimming around down there.

Maybe those biting flies weren't so bad after all.

"I've been swimming in this inlet all my life, and have never gotten bit." Steve points out.

"Maybe I taste better than you. Ever think about that?" Danny asks.

Steve ducks his head a bit as if he's considering just that, a smile playing on his lips. The low sun is glinting off his skin and he seems perfectly at home, long arms floating up on the surface as he sinks down to allow water to wash over his shoulders. "You might have a point there."

"They probably accept you as one of their own. You, with your fishy ways." Danny wriggles a hand through the water, imitating Steve's swimming ability. "Me, I'm just fresh meat."

"You're not doing so bad out here," Steve says generously. "Your basic technique is good, you just need practice."

"Must you sound so surprised?" Danny asks. "I told you time and again that I could swim. If I had to."

Steve is grinning now, looking entirely too pleased with himself. He drifts closer to Danny then rises up, the water now just above his nipples and he's all sleek wet muscle and wet hair and spiky eyelashes and hey, wait a minute--

"Are you standing up?" Danny asks in disbelief.

Steve looks down, then nods. "What, is it too deep for you out here?" His expression is just a touch too innocent.

"No, I enjoy treading water for hours. Yes, it's too deep for me," Danny says sharply. "Can we please continue this conversation in shallower water?"

He leans back, getting ready for an admittedly sloppy backstroke toward shore but Steve stays right where he is, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I like it here," Steve says.

Danny rolls his eyes. "You like it here? As opposed to over there?" He jerks a thumb toward shore.

Steve nods. "I do."

"What, you're hoping that at some point I'll get tired of treading water and decide to cling to your manly chest instead?" Danny asks.

"Do you want to cling to my manly chest?"

"Don't mind if I do." With a kick of his feet, Danny launches himself at Steve, grabbing hold of Steve's shoulders as he wraps his legs around Steve's waist.

Steve staggers under the assault, then regains his footing and slides his arms around Danny's body, one hand curving under Danny's ass as he beams up at Danny. And that, right there--Danny can get addicted to that, to putting that look of joy on Steve's face. Joy mixed with a hint of surprise, as if he still doesn't quite believe this is how things are now between them.

Danny tightens his hold on Steve's slippery shoulders and kisses him, nose bumping against Steve's nose as Steve tilts his head up to meet him in a sly, playful kiss, slick lips sliding over Danny's skin. This Steve--Sea Steve--tastes of salt and laughter, and he's reassuringly solid and steady despite the water buffeting them.

"Swimming," Danny murmurs, lips brushing Steve's cheek. "It's not so bad, really."

"Kind of like the hiking?" Steve's grinning again, that big stupid grin Danny loves to see.

He taps a finger on Steve's shoulder. "Exactly." Tightening his legs around Steve's waist, Danny wriggles closer and kisses Sea Steve some more, kisses him until they're both hard and breathless and grinning like idiots and oh yeah, swimming is a hell of a lot of fun.


End file.
